


The Troublesome Trio Returns!

by Voi_Writes



Series: When the Juniberries Grew Back [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Happy, Humor, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, just the trio being chaotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voi_Writes/pseuds/Voi_Writes
Summary: The Garrison Trio are back on Earth, done fighting in the war, and ready to start causing chaos again! Though a certain Garrison teacher might end up getting in their way.
Relationships: Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Matt Holt & Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: When the Juniberries Grew Back [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902688
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	The Troublesome Trio Returns!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! This is just some more soft fluff to sooth the soul. I love the Garrison Trio with all my heart and wanted to write something with them being the chaotic bunch we know they are. 
> 
> So settle in, get some snacks and water (hydration is KEY), and enjoy!
> 
> :)

“Come on!” 

A hushed-whisper echoed through the Garrison hallway as figures slipped beneath windows and sped by doors. Darkness enveloped the halls so completely, the bright colors on the uniforms they wore only stood out when they passed by a window leaking moonlight or a doorframe where artificial light spilled from the bottom.

The leader, wearing a blue outfit that looked almost navy so early in the morning, hushed the group when their whispers rose too high for such a high-stakes stealth mission:

Escape the Garrison and have a fun night out!

“Oh, we are so going to get in trouble for this!” Hunk whisper-yelled, hands tucked close to his body. Despite having fought in an intergalactic war and battling purple space furries in a giant robot cat, the Yellow Paladin still trembled in anxiety when it came to breaking the rules. He could already imagine how angry Allura would be, Shiro’s look of disappointment, Coran’s head-shake of disgust- “I’m going back to my room!”

“Oh, live a little, Hunk!” Pidge looked behind her to make sure Hunk wasn’t falling behind and pushed up her glasses. The dimmed light from her watch’s screen was just bright enough to reflect off her glasses, creating a glint that only amped up Hunk’s nerves. “We’re going to be fine if you keep quiet.”

“Is everything okay?” Pidge pressed a button on the side of the earpiece she was wearing to respond to Matt. He was helping them escape by keeping an eye on the cameras from the security room and providing the codes necessary to get into the hoverbike bay. 

“Yeah, Hunk’s just got cold feet.”

“I think I’m going to be sick!” 

“Don’t you dare throw-up!”

“Pidge,” Matt’s voice crackled, panicked. “Iv-”

“Matt? … He’s not responding,” Pidge told the others, all of them taking on panicked expressions. 

“Shh!” 

Both Paladins looked forward as Lance stopped ahead of them. They were at the final bend before the teacher’s lounge, the most difficult area of the Garrison to sneak through. Teachers left and entered at all hours of the day and night to grade tests, chat, and get their tenth cup of coffee for the day (or night. All three Paladins had helped start the “Does Adam Shirogane actually sleep?” betting pool.)

However, if they managed to get past the teacher’s lounge then…

It was practically a surefire victory. A clear path all the way to the hoverbike bay, where Matt would help them unlock the doors and escape. 

“Report?” 

Lance leaned back as the other two Paladins leaned in to hear what he had to say.

“I heard someone near the door, but I can’t tell where they are.”

“Inside or outside?”

“Don’t know.”

“Oh no,” Hunk moaned under his breath.

“Shh! Okay, let’s just move forward quickly and quietly-” Pidge explained as they all rounded the corner…

...and saw Iverson staring down at them.

“AHHH!” The three Paladins, saviors of the universe, screeched and jumped back, landing on their butts. 

“Oh, I knew it! We’re in so much trouble!” Hunk balled up on the floor, pulling at his headband. Meanwhile, Lance and Pidge shot up to try and clean themselves up and fix the situation. 

“Commander Iverson!” Lance squeaked out. “What are you doing up so late?”

“What are you three doing?” Pidge and Lance shared a glance.

“Just doing some routine stealth practice, Commander,” explained the Green Paladin.

“Uh, huh. And I wasn’t made aware of this because…?”

“It would ruin the purpose! If everyone knew, they’d be looking for us! And you know, we’re not always giving the Galra a warning, you know?” Lance gave Iverson the biggest smile he could, Pidge following after him. Hunk even tried giving Iverson a weak, anxiety-ridden smile from his place on the floor. 

“Get off the floor, Paladin!” Hunk practically launched himself off the floor, knocking into both Lance and Pidge. They both turned to Hunk, only for all three to snap to attention (Hunk even had his hand at his forehead) when Iverson cleared his throat. “You three are Paladins of Voltron! You need to be role models for the next generation! It is unbecoming of you all to be sneaking around like you’re delinquent cadets at 1 o’clock in the morning! I’m sure the Princess and Shiro would agree,” Iverson scolded. 

The three Paladins nodded along. 

“Good. Now get back to your quarters!” Iverson stomped off into the hallway they had just come from. However, he stopped almost right as he entered.

Iverson looked around, feeling something was...off. Meanwhile, the Paladins all shared panicked looks behind him. 

He slowly crept closer to a nearby plant, then turned around to give a glance into the vent system on the side wall. A minute of complete silence passed, in which all three Paladins felt their stomachs twisting.

Cautiously, Iverson backed up with a last narrow-eyed look around the hallway. He sent one last glare back at the Paladins, then shook his head and disappeared down another hallway. 

Pidge crept to the entranceway he just went down and watched until Iverson was completely out of earshot. Once he was...

“The coast is clear!” 

Lance watched with pride as a Garrison cadet came out from behind the plant Iverson had just been glaring down, his hair a shade of green that matched the plant's leaves. (Thank you Mrs. Holt for random bushy plant decor!) He beamed even more at seeing two cadets jumping out from the trash cans near silently.

“Nice one! Hunk and I used the same trick the night we saved Shiro! I see our training is pulling off!” Lance high-fived both of them as quietly as he could. 

“I think my tip was more successful,” Pidge gloated, enjoying the way Lance and Hunks’ mouths dropped as another three cadets moved the panels from the ceiling and dropped down with a silent thud, and yet another carefully placed the vent grate back after he crawled out from it. 

“Nice job guys! Luckily, the next few hallways once we get passed the teacher’s lounge are super easy to get through so long as you’re quick!” Lance praised. The cadets all smiled and gave them a thumbs up.

“Matt? Status?” Pidge asked through the com she had wrapped around her ear.

“Cameras are still set to loop! Sorry I couldn’t warn you about Iverson, he came out so fast and Coran walked into the security room so I had to come up with an excuse.”

“It’s okay. Are we in the clear now?”

“Yup!”

“All right guys, let’s get going!”

Luck seemed to be on their side from there on out, as all three Paladins and their 7 sneaky cadets in training managed to get to the hoverbike bay without any interruptions. After a little bit of hacking on Pidge and Matts’ parts, and hot wiring on Hunk’s (“Hey!” Lance argued, later on. “I helped! I was the awesome, devilishly handsome lookout who made sure no one snuck up on us!” Pidge and Hunk shared a look. “Sure, Lance.”), they managed to steal a few hoverbikes. 

“Alright everyone,” Pidge said after the fifth hoverbike was powered on. “Double up and choose a bike. Then, follow Lance and I as close as you can while we’re in the canyons, got it?.”

They all got on, Hunk pairing with the green-haired cadet since they agreed to drive slowly, then sped off into the desert. 

Lance and Pidge started whooping and hollering as soon as they were out of the danger zone, the others joining in. Their joyous yells echoed across the canyons they passed through, the stars and moon the only witnesses. Eventually, they made it to the nearby city being rebuilt and began the celebration for their successful mission.

The three Paladins couldn’t be prouder of their group for sneaking out, so they paid for pizza at Sal’s new restaurant and ice-cream from a new alien vendor down the street. 

The trio watched as the cadets laughed and joked around with each other, enjoying finally starting their lives after years of war. Lance, Pidge, and Hunk all shared a nostalgic, but proud look at seeing how their years of sacrifice paid off. Led to such a tiny, yet memorable moment they weren’t sure they would ever have again, let alone share with the next generation of cadets.

And so, it became another, more than successful, escapade for the Garrison trio.

(It even made up for the scolding they got from Allura, Shiro, Coran, Iverson, _and_ Mrs. Holt the next day.)

( _So_ worth it!)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you liked this work and want to see more from me, check out my instagram, Wattpad, and fanfiction.net accounts! They're all under the same name, but the "_" is replaced with a "-" for fanfiction.net.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and have a wonderful day/night/(insert time of day here)! :D


End file.
